epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Curse (status)
Curse is a negative status effect in . Its icon is a black vortex in 4 and three red-black swirls in a triangle in 5. It is generally associated with the element. Similar to the and statuses, Curse debuffs the affected's and each turn (with specific amount varying between games). Additional application of Curse will increase the duration of the ailment, but does not affect debuff rate. Curse also increases -elemental damage (and only the elemental part of it) taken by 50%, though this will use up one stack of Curse per hit (in 4) or attack (in 5). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Curse debuffs the affected's Defence and Magic Defence by 10% each turn, unaffected by debuff resistances. This doesn't cancel out natural (de)buff fading (by 5% per turn) and works in conjunction with it, totalling to a 15% debuff per turn when the affected has corresponding stat buffs, or 5% otherwise. Curse can be cured with Garlic (consumable item), Purify, Medipack, Cleanse (ordinary skills) and Kyun (Natalie's Limit Break). Like most status effects, it also vanishes after the battle, when the victim dies (except if with ), or after a number of turns. Curse is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Devil's Sunrise (sword) may cast Haunt — 80% chance, 8x length. Additionally, it may counter with Quick Slash, which may cast Haunt as well. * Alchemy Set (staff) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance and 9x length at base. Additionally, it may counter with Spectrum — up to 130% chance and 9x length. * Hela's Staff (staff) — up to 70% chance and 7x length at base. * Alchemist's Bow (bow) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance and 9x length at base. * Black Widow (bow) — up to 60% chance and 5x length at base. Additionally, it may counter with Normal Attack with same properties. * Cursed Charm (flair) — up to 60% chance and 6x length at base. * Hela's Staff (staff) may inflict the status on the user — up to 50% chance and 2x length, ignores resistances. * Demon Skull (male hat) may inflict the status on the user — up to 100% 83.(3)% chance and 2x 3x length, ignores resistances. * Bone Armor (male armor) may inflict the status on the user — up to 100% 83.(3)% chance and 2x 3x length, ignores resistances. Equipment providing resistance against Curse: * Bone Blade (sword) — up to 100%. * Alchemy Set (staff) — up to 100%. * Dreamcatcher (staff) — up to 100%. * Obsidian (staff) — up to 100%. * Black Widow (bow) — up to 100%. * Cat Ears (female hat) — up to 100%. * Gold Crown (female hat) — up to 100%. * Leather Armor (male armor, BM Premium only) — up to 100%. * Officer's Coat (male armor) — up to 100%. * Pope's Dress (female armor) — up to 100%. * Shrine Maiden Dress (female armor) — up to 100%. * Peace Sticker (flair) — up to 30%. * Silver Cross (flair) — up to 100%. Enemy attacks that can cause Curse: * Frost Wraith's Haunt — 80% chance, 8x length. * Haunted Tree's cursed breath — 30% chance, 5x length, targets all players. * Haunted Tree's Haunt — 80% chance, 8x length. * The Destroyer's bite/charge — 100% chance, 5x length, targets all players. * Toxic Squid's dark cloud — 50% chance, 3x length, targets all players. * Undying Monolith's flying skulls — ≈22% chance, 3x length, 3 hits, targets all players. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Curse debuffs the affected's Defence and Magic Defence by 15% each turn. This doesn't cancel out natural (de)buff fading (by 5% per turn) and works in conjunction with it, totalling to 20% debuff per turn when the affected has corresponding stat buffs, or 10% otherwise. Curse's debuffs are still affected by debuff resistance, and can't debuff past the (80-debuff resist)% debuff cap. Curse can be cured with Garlic (consumable item), Purify, Medipack/Health Strike, Cleanse (ordinary skills) and 7th Heaven (Natalie's Limit Break). Like most status effects, it also vanishes after the battle, when the victim dies (except if with ), or after a number of turns. Trivia * Curse's icon in EBF5 is a reference to the Cursed Seal of Heaven from the Naruto series. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects